


【C梅】隔岸观火（二十）

by kimi10



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 18:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18856741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimi10/pseuds/kimi10
Summary: 设定：阿斯伯格综合征AUC梅炮友梗，无妻无子设定人物形象大致参考14-15年但所有时间线和比赛都是胡编乱造想写一个迟钝的梅团一个男友力爆棚（？）的总裁一个时不时出现的……哈梅线拉群主下水抱歉本章有一辆短小拉梅车请注意





	【C梅】隔岸观火（二十）

小国王直白热烈，幕天席地也并不觉得羞耻。  
青的是草地，白的是他的肌肤，还有情欲同夕阳下的晚霞一样烧的火红。  
床笫之欢从来没什么不好，快感是真实的，大抵爱也是真实的。梅西叹息着攀紧了拉基蒂奇的肩背，侧过头重重地呼出一口气，未料到还带着拐着弯的低吟，惹得身上人低笑出声。  
“小狮子受不住了？”  
拉基蒂奇那把漂亮的长发汗湿在额头上，金乌西坠的光影里染上了玫瑰金的炽烈色彩，美得动人心弦，调侃的笑意就停在唇角。  
小国王抬起了眼，他的金发情人灰绿色的眸子里有泼天的大火，握住自己腰侧的掌心温度烫得几乎要将他蒸发，他撑着笑起来，胸腔里的云雾也跟着烧起来，烧得疼：“伊万……”  
克罗地亚人跪在梅西的身侧，缓慢地寸寸分明地填满着他，拉基蒂奇和克里斯不一样，就算意乱情迷到底梅西也不会把他们混淆，他的中场情人耐心从来过剩，从不放任他粗暴而快速地得到高潮，只有层层叠叠越拱越多的细浪，吃人不吐骨头，他只能陪着从里到外一片淋漓，湿透软烂，筋疲力尽。  
拉基蒂奇就像梅西过量的致幻剂，从人间到天国，从庸俗红尘到花花世界，性爱也仿佛一场美梦，不断延迟着从深眠到醒来之前那一刻的过程。  
身下草叶摩擦轻微的痒痛让小国王时不时回神到现实，可漂亮的、连睫毛都闪着光的绝世情人，就用那把曾经在无数人面前毫不掩饰爱意夸奖自己的清润嗓音，凑在自己耳边缠绵地呢喃。  
“床笫之欢真好，从解开里奥第一颗扣子开始，给里奥的全是疼爱，我给你的，从来只重不轻，都是你的。”  
明明是淫词浪语，听着却全然都是透骨的情意。  
梅西眼里渐渐聚起雾气，茫茫然觉得有些心酸。他走神走的不合时宜，可转念又想这样也好，他和葡萄牙人在一块的时候连性爱都染着罪恶套满枷锁，墨镜口罩竖起的衣领躲闪，黑夜白天只能拉紧密不透风的窗帘，泄露一根头发丝都会陷入深渊。  
哪像现在可以毫不遮掩，被看见就看见，就算直白地宣之于口也只会得到肯定，没什么了得。  
好啊，真好。  
梅西闭着眼喘息着求饶：“伊万……求你……快一点……我要……”  
拉基蒂奇从善如流地放开那只从始至今握紧的手，在小国王拔高的抽噎里抵在梅西身体的深处把自己尽数交付，始终搂紧了他，明明人在怀里，闭起眼睛的笑意里有万分依赖，拉基蒂奇却始终觉得不够真实。  
就像一场梦，怎么也阻止不了渐渐而来的清醒。  
最后一片日光坠落。  
夜来了里奥，让我把你再带回美梦里。

夏歇期回来，哈维看着梅西和拉基蒂奇的关系突飞猛进，明明自家的小孩儿已经乖乖按着自家指明的正路一步一步走的踏实，哈维却始终觉得每天都笑着的小国王其实没在真正的开心。  
一笑就眯起眼睛，好掩饰笑意从未触达眼底，他的小国王长大了懂事了，哈维却不觉得欣慰，甚至点儿难受。  
你这么多年护着他是为了什么呢？  
难道不是为了让他简简单单傻乎乎的开心吗？如果他听了你的话又明明不开心，那到底是谁做错了事情？  
“安德烈斯，你说，我是不是里奥管的太严了？”哈维一边活动着身体一边转过头去问旁边同样在热身的伊涅斯塔。  
小白开合跳的动作顿了一下，然后若无其事地回问：“你怎么突然想起说这个了？”  
“以前普伊说我控制欲太强，我还嫌他叽叽歪歪的啰嗦”，哈维瞥了一眼远处正在和拉基蒂奇开始练习传接配合的梅西，小国王远远得冲哈维得意一笑，被拉基蒂奇抽冷子按到了怀里闹成了一团：“你觉得里奥被我管坏了吗？”  
小白想了想：“管坏了不至于，惯坏了是真的，你这个操心的习惯该改一改了，他得自己吃点苦碰点壁，你不能总是舍不得，你也不能跟他一辈子吧？”  
“关于伊万……”  
“哈维，我知道你不听劝，但我还是劝你别管，里奥得自己选择”，伊涅斯塔笑着拍了拍哈维的肩膀：“他要最后真是和克里斯蒂亚诺•罗纳尔多闹出点儿什么事儿来，你继续擦屁股不就得了，事情还能坏到哪里去，你总是想的太多。”  
“那我错了吗？”  
小白闻言用一种「你也有今天」的眼神戏谑地看着哈维，被那双要命的眼睛使劲儿瞪了之后才干咳两声说：“错的离谱，但是也没关系。你不鼓励伊万，这个火坑伊万自己也会跳的，他和里奥都得自己去试探，包括隔壁那个人。”  
“哟，想不到你还有个哲学家潜质。”  
“嫉妒？就叫你平时看比赛录像的间隙多读点书了吧？”  
“有个屁用啊。”  
“这辈子还那么长呢，没过完，你怎么知道它没用？”

这辈子还那么长呢里奥•梅西，所以你在生气些什么，你都不和人家睡了，凭什么要求人家不去睡别人呢？  
睡不着的小国王躺在床上翻来翻去自我劝解，道理是这个道理，但是看着隔壁葡萄牙人漫天飞的绯闻还是有点儿胸闷气短，尤其当连续半个月克里斯被拍到同进同出的绯闻对象都是一个人的时候。  
这姑娘身材不错，梅西卷着被子在心里点评，看着确实比自己好，胸大屁股翘，直男最爱的那款，弯过又直的男人看来也喜欢。照片基本都是偷拍的，长焦镜头尽力了可还是略显得模糊，只看得清不错的衣品以及和克里斯如出一辙的美黑过的蜜糖色皮肤。  
梅西看了看自己的手指与手机屏幕里绯闻男女的肤色对比，感叹人类的审美果然一会儿一变，善变是本性。  
气闷的阿根廷人觉得自己喜欢过克里斯蒂亚诺•罗纳尔多这件事简直毋庸置疑，所有抽丝剥茧自我剖析的迷雾最后都会停留在「喜欢」这个一个选项里，他明不明白根本不重要。  
那我还喜欢他吗？  
手机屏幕息屏之后只剩下一片黑色，再按亮后，屏保上克罗地亚人飘扬的金发很好安抚住了小国王的烦闷。  
那我喜欢伊万吗？  
这答案肯定里带着一点点犹疑。  
可能我只是习惯了克里斯这个人，梅西在黑暗里盯着天花板上的光斑想，或许我只是习惯了克里斯，而我又是一个很难改掉习惯的人。  
等我习惯拉基蒂奇之后，那一点点犹疑也会跟着不见的。  
戒掉烤肉，戒掉可乐，戒掉棒棒糖。  
虽然过程痛苦，但我也都做到了。  
没有什么习惯是改不了的，对吧？


End file.
